Wish Upon A Star: SYOT
by PenMagic
Summary: They have been striving for perfection each and every year. This 63rd year of the Games, according to the Gamemakers, promises to be the best the Games has ever been. But will the events that unfold in the Games be the biggest upset? Or will it be the tributes themselves, put into a situation where only one of them can get out? And is there such thing as perfection? *SYOT OPEN*
1. Prologue

**HELLO! So this is my second ever SYOT, my first one Time And Memory Warp was completed just less than a month ago. That took over a year to do, but if you have read it, then you will understand why! I hope to take much less time with this story.**

**If you want to submit a tribute, the form is on my profile. I can only accept tributes through PM otherwise I breach a whole load of FF rules! Please answer them as detailed as possible and it won't be first come, first served, I will choose the tributes based on how they will fit with the story and the other tributes.**

**You can submit up to two tributes for the SYOT. PLEASE NO GARY-STUS OR MARY-SUES! I want interesting characters that can be developed over the story.**

**I hope you enjoy this little starter for the Games. I will continue to update this chapter when I have all the tributes with the tribute list. As each of the district's are filled, I will do the reapings so they won't be in order which was suggested by a fellow awesome SYOT writer.**

**The story itself probably won't be started properly until December as I am in the middle of writing NaNoWriMo, where I write a 50,000 word story in 30 days...but I hope to get something up in the next 18 days!**

**ENJOY and I hope you submit!**

* * *

**Gamemaker – Scorpius Ridgeway**

This is the worst idea that anyone has ever come up with. We have been working on the plans for the latest Games for the last month or so; the President herself has requested that it is different, that it is better than it ever has been. And his reason? Because the people of the Capitol are getting bored, the people of Panem are getting bored. They require something that will get them excited by the Games. It has been nine years since the last Quell and it is still another eleven until the next one. This is where the audiences will start to get bored unless we give them something that is really spectacular. We have to pull out all the stops.

And so what has our genius Head Gamemaker come up with this year? A barren landscape with virtually nothing where the tributes will be exposed to the elements and to each other. That means the tributes will be dead within a week, either from being picked off by the more brutish tributes or by dehydration. It could be one of the quickest Hunger Games we have ever had. That is not what the President was asking for, it's boring and it will never be remembered. No one is going to remember a Games that was over in a week. It needs to be longer, it needs to be better, it needs to the best idea that we have ever come up with.

As deputy-head Gamemaker, I have the complete trust of my bosses, both the head Gamemaker and President. That means that I have to deliver to the ultimate boss and override my secondary boss. It wasn't as hard as I thought initially, Head Gamemaker Emma Thornton may be a good boss at time but she sure isn't good at hiding things. We have to hand in a dossier with every single detail of what is going to happen in this year's Games, tomorrow morning. It isn't so hard to find the dossier, she has even told us in public that the plans for the Games are going to be staying in her office overnight. It was practically an invitation to steal and change them. But what do I do if I don't get my way or I disagree with something? Well the answer is obvious isn't it? I get my way, I live by getting my way and it will happen no other way.

I have been constructing my perfect Games ever since I was appointed Deputy Head Gamemaker last year, following the failures of half of the previous team to provide a flawless Games. That in itself is very difficult. The design was good but the execution was not. I have a Games that will, without a shadow of a doubt, be executed and turn out perfectly from the point of view of the Gamemakers and the tributes. At least that is my hope and desire. We are all human and therefore people are bound to make mistakes, especially the tributes who are perhaps the group that will pose the greatest threat to the success of the Games. So that is why I have to be sure I have the right Games. I have to be sure for myself that it will be the perfect plan. And who knows whether something will go right better than its creator?

All I need to do now is ensure that President Carmen Schapansky gets the right details of the Games, the ones that I have designed and over half of the Gamemakers have agreed are far better than Emma's designs. The Forum, the building dedicated to the creation of the Games where the President has her own personal office just dedicated to this part of the process is the building where I am now. The Head Gamemaker's office lies directly to the right and I offer up a small thanks to whoever is up there, if anyone at all, that the door is ajar and there is no one inside. The woman is undoubtedly scatter-brained and I knew it would come to my advantage one day, and now that advantage has come to light. Her deficiency is my gain.

Checking that no one is in the corridor, there is no need to check for cameras, we are all too trusted not to go and steal other people's things. Clearly they did not have this situation in mind. I slip inside the room. It is exactly as I remember it, all glass and wood, a strange combination I think but it somehow works in the weirdest way possible. And there it is, lying on the desk right in front of me, the plans for this year's Games. They sit in a neat stack on her desk, every mutt, every Reaping timing, every single little detail for the arena. Or at least what details there are when the arena you have is practically non-existent.

It is all in a slip pocket that has '63rd Annual Hunger Games' written on a piece of paper that sits at the top. It is the perfect way to hide the real plans. Mine are exactly the same weight and number of papers, 12 to be exact, as Emma's and I know the woman, she won't even think to check that it her arena plans. It is the perfect way to disguise my own plans and finally get to right the wrongs. To cap it all off, I have not put Emma's name at the bottom of this plan, only seen on the last page, but my own. The President will suspect her of theft and then who knows?

I have a funny feeling that she won't be around as Head Gamemaker, perhaps at all, to see the Games come into existence; my Games come into its own. Oh revenge is sweet. People say that grudges don't last as long as love. I beg to differ; I have been waiting for this moment ever since we were 12. A grudge for something that was little grew up into something that we have been battling over for the last 20 years. This is the final straw.

Opening my messenger bag, I collect the 12 sheets of paper and look through them one last time, checking that it is everything that I want in the Games, everything I know I need to make 24 more children suffer as we did in the war. Yes, everything is there including the signatures of approval from my fellow Gamemakers. Using the gloves on my hands, I want to avoid the possibility of fingerprints being found in case Emma wants to investigate; I slip out her plans from the folder on her desk and insert mine, carefully ensuring that it is in exactly the right angle. I place it back on the desk, making sure once more that it is in exactly the same place as I found it. I'm observant and I need to be if I am going to execute this correctly.

Placing the now changed folder back onto the desk, I smirk to myself as I put Emma's plans into my own messenger bag. They will be placed in a younger person's belongings, someone who I don't like and undoubtedly I will find one of those soon enough, at some point in the near future. Checking that the coast is clear once more, I slip out, my slippers making no noise against the carpeted floor. Stage one of the mission to execute the perfect 34th Hunger Games, complete. Stage 2, to make sure I take all the credit for the plans and ensure my place as Head Gamemaker, bring it on.

* * *

**What did you think? Did you like it? Hope you submit a tribute!**

**Here is the current tribute list:**

**District 1 Male: Florin Sols (18) – Demented Kitten Queen**  
**District 1 Female: _RESERVED BY ARIELLE DELANEY  
_District 2 Male: Aries Jett (16) – The Mockingjay Lives**  
**District 2 Female: February Maryn (16) – angelofmusic4ever**  
**District 3 Male: _RESERVED BY MYOTHERPERSONALITY  
_District 3 Female: Tyria Becker (16) – charlieal12**  
**District 4 Male: Aedan O'Hara (18) – gamings-reminiscence**  
**District 4 Female: Zoya Pavlenko (16) – JGrayzz**  
**District 5 Male: Cassius Anouma (14) – Call Me Fin**  
**District 5 Female: Kaya Veridas (17) - Rikachan101  
****District 6 Male: James Saturn (17) - Socially Awkward Wolf**  
**District 6 Female: Stephanie 'Steph' Marrass (18) – MoonofPluto**  
**District 7 Male: Flint Decker (18) - Munamana**  
**District 7 Female: Quincy Haisley (17) – leven1313**  
**District 8 Male: Tavel Greige (15) – Chaos In Her Wake**  
**District 8 Female: Jasmine Gemini (17) – EverlarkClato4ever**  
**District 9 Male: _RESERVED BY DEMENTED KITTEN QUEEN  
_District 9 Female: Stephanie 'Steph' Hilget (16) - atlaluver**  
**District 10 Male: Raphael 'Raffie' Reyes (14) – The Whispering Panda**  
**District 10 Female: Audrey Manzel (15) – Amor-deliria-nervosa-7491**  
**District 11 Male: Emmett 'Dirty Money' Spade (17) – Notthegovernment**  
**District 11 Female: _RESERVED BY CHAOS IN HER WAKE  
_District 12 Male: Lenry Stevenson (16) – makerboy13**  
**District 12 Female: Jezabelle Wellwood (14) – bookcookie99**


	2. The Hacker and The Chosen

**HOLLA! Well would you look at that? All the tribute spots have now been filled, I have chosen my tributes and we can get started on the reapings. They won't be done in order (oooooooh) because a) I loved when Chaos In Her Wake (awesome writer btw) did it in their stories and I hope they won't mind if I borrow and also b) because I haven't received all my tributes from those who reserved spots!**

**Thank you so much to all those who submitted tributes. I could only accept 24 tributes, so if you aren't sure if your tribute was selected, go to the first chapter, the complete list is there. Sorry if your tribute wasn't chosen, it was a very hard choice and they were all such awesome characters!**

**Sorry this comes almost a month after I posted the chapter. I was in the middle of NaNoWriMo (write a 50,000 word novel in 30 days) and I thought it would take so much longer to get all the tributes as it had with my previous SYOT. But then, that was 76 tributes and I had to create 5 of them...but I did it! Of 300,000 novelists this year, I was one of 42,000 people that passed the mark on time!**

**But now that I have nothing to do except work (I teach...yeah...English funnily enough) and I finished a whole bunch of my other stories, I can now concentrate on this story!**

**Thanks to The Mockingjay Lives and angelofmusic4ever for these wonderful tributes!**

**Sorry that this Author's Note is so long! I promise that they aren't all this long. Do let me know what you think in that little review box at the bottom!**

* * *

**DISTRICT 2**

* * *

**ARIES 'RI' JETT (16)**

"Come on…come on…" I mutter, typing as quickly as I can. The numbers and letters, seemingly meaningless to anyone else who passes me on my laptop, scroll by in a flash.

I hiss in frustration as the screen freezes and all my hard work from the last hour or so disappears. I throw my hands up in the air as I let my head tilt back on the headboard of my bed. This is the third time today that I have tried and failed to get into the radio station. The boy in the chair on the other side of the room is also sighing with frustration. "You get nothing as well?" He asks with a sigh. "These guys are getting better and better at stopping us."

I smirk, rolling my eyes at him. "Janus that would be because we keep hacking into their radio stations that we aren't supposed to even know about. We aren't supposed to be smart Careers, aren't we supposed to be stereotypically dumb and total fighters."

Janus laughs and checks his watch. "Hey, you fancy a race to the town square?"

I sigh, he doesn't know my secret yet but I'm always game for a race. "Do you know who's supposed to be volunteering this year? Have they picked the guy from the academy?"

Janus shrugged. "I know who they've picked to volunteer from the girls and she's a total waste timer, I can bet she'll be in the bloodbath. February, February Maryn."

I snort, I know the girl. She's smart, well street smart more than academic smart but she's no Victor. Perhaps I won't have a problem. "Isn't she our age?" I frown slightly, that doesn't make any sense to have a sixteen year old chosen by the academy. "Are the rest of the girls older than us really not that good?"

Janus snorts and shrugs. "Probably, you know how we are as a district. Do you think you'd ever volunteer?"

I shrug; I can't let him know until the reaping actually takes place, what my plan is. "If I ever did it would be for the sheer thrill of it. I'm not like Cassia, Scor and Leo; I don't want to win it just for the sake of getting all that glory. I mean, we're living fine as it is without all the trimmings that they think we need. I mean Dad's a Peacekeeper, that gets me out of trouble and that's all I need."

Janus snorted. "Well some of us aren't as lucky as you. Some of us," he raised an eyebrow, indicating himself, "need the money." He closed the lid of the laptop and jerked his head towards the door. "You look fine, let's go and get another year of watching two kids potentially dying."

I look down at my attire; it is strange enough to get me noticed by the other tributes who will be keeping an eye out for me. Smoothing down the silver jacket, I check that the collar of my gold shirt is pressed down as we walk out of the house. I never go to the reaping with my family; they don't care for me as they care for each other. With my father being a Peacekeeper, we don't live too far from the town centre and Janus and I reach the town square a good five minutes before the reaping is supposed to start.

"See you later." I nod to Janus as we separate our ways, having registered, as he heads to the 17 year old and I make my way towards the 16 year old boy section.

I don't need to look at the boys around me; I won't care for them and won't need them when I'm in the arena. I look at the tributes in front of me, which ones look as if they are going to volunteer. I want to know who I am up against. I can't wait to get going, I can't wait to volunteer, to do what my older sister and mother never got the chance to do. This will be my year; a Jett will be a Hunger Games Victor.

**FEBRUARY MARYN (16)**

Sweat drips down my face as I try to wipe it away, at the end of another training session. There are a couple of noticeable absences in today's session, they know it is Reaping Day and they don't want to be seen so ashamed when they aren't picked by the Head Trainer, Lynn, one of the many Victors that have come out of the Games from District 2. We all want to be like them, strong, powerful, well respected and perhaps most importantly, alive.

A piercing whistle makes everyone freeze in their places as we hear a call come across the Upper Training Room, where the older trainees, those who are 15 years or older, work out. "Get your sorry asses over here, we have one hour until the reaping."

An hour? That doesn't give whoever gets the prestigious opportunity of volunteering, even a glimpse of time to get themselves ready other than throwing on some more decent clothes than what we train in. I stand towards the back of the four circles that are made around Lynn. We all know how this works, well the 15 year olds are following our lead, and as a 17 or 18 year old is expected to be chosen, they make up the first two circles.

Lynn turns slowly, her features contorted into a smirk. "I'm sure you will have noticed that sound of our number are too cowardly to face defeat today." There are a number of smirks including my own. "But none of them will have the honour of representing District 2. Instead, the female volunteer from District 2 will be," she pauses dramatically and not a sound can be heard, I am eager to hear who it is, "February Maryn."

What? Me? All eyes are now trained on me and my mind feels numb as I push my way through to the front, they eyes of the 18 year old girls glaring at me is unnerving. Lynn claps me on the back before smirking once more. "And as a special treat, there will not be one chosen District 2 male volunteer; you have to get to the stage first." She nods. "You are dismissed."

I can't look at any of them as I grab my bag and sprint for the door, my heart pounding and that's not from the exercise. I have so much to do in the such short space of time of an hour to get ready and then be out to the town square for my time to shine. I don't think the shock has still settled in, I will be volunteering! I will be representing the great District 2!

Almost an hour later, I rush into the town square, just as our escort walks out onstage. I chose my outfit carefully, gold and silver will make me noticeable make an impression on the other tributes and I slip into the 16 year old female section as the video that I know almost off by heart. I'm on the balls of my feet, I want to get this over and done with, I want to go to the Capitol!

"And now for the reaping." Our infuriating escort who is all colour and no content, smiles widely as she goes over to the girls' reaping bowl. "And now for the girls." I glare at all those around me and edge my way to the front, ready to run. "Annabelle Hittite."

And I run, shoving my way past all of the girls who are trying to run but they have nothing on me. They know that it is my year. Pushing the last girl out of the way, I jump onto the stage to smile at the escort. "My name is February Maryn, I volunteer as tribute."

The escort doesn't look at all surprised; she is used to it happening every year. "And now for the boys." She smiles and makes her way to the bowl. Honestly, I don't know why she bothers when there are two volunteers every year. "Drake Ho."

A surge of boys run up, there are more than the girls because not one has been chosen specifically. But it is a skinny, wiry dark skinned boy who I've seen a few times at the training centre who races up to the stage and manages to fend them off. He is breathless and I am confused by hm being here, he doesn't look the type to win. "My name is Aries Jett." There is a cheer from the 17 year old section. "And I will be your Victor!"

Yeah, somehow I doubt that.

**ARIES 'RI' JETT (16)**

The Justice Building is fantastic, the room that I am in is plush and filed with deep rich colours and I sit with a sigh down in the room. I did it, I beat the other boys and I am going into the arena. This will show my family that while I might not be power crazy, I am a fighter and there is no way that I am going down without them knowing why I am doing this.

I have an hour to say my goodbyes but I don't know if any of my family will come to say goodbye. I hope that Janus and Dione will come; it would be good to see them again for perhaps the last time, perhaps not. That is the thing about volunteering when you don't tell anyone, you can't know what people will say, how they will react.

The door open and I breathe a sigh of relief as Janus comes bounding in, a wide look on his face. "You volunteered? Why didn't you tell me you were going to?"

I shrug. "As I said earlier, the pure thrill of what could happen. I mean, I'll get to go to the Capitol, I'll get to see what it is like."

Janus holds up a device that I instantly recognise as our little device we use as a radio. "You made it onto the radio! Your name came up just as I managed to get a signal."

My eyes go wide, my name? I hadn't expected us to get a signal. "That's great."

Janus takes a deep breath and pats me on the back. "You'll come home Ri, I know that you can do it. Dione couldn't come, she was caught up by the Peacekeepers trying something stupid but she asked me to wish you the best of luck."

I smile, glad that Janus was at least able to pass on the message. "Tell her thanks and hopefully I will see you two in a matter of weeks."

Janus shoves something into my hands. "Can't you have not having this in the arena can we?"

I look at what is now in the palm of my hand, it's my ear buds. "Thanks Janus."

A Peacekeeper enters the room. "Get out, time's up." He speaks gruffly and Janus nods to me as I reply in kind as he leaves the room. The door doesn't close though as my family burst into the room, all five of them.

"What were you thinking Ri?" My mother immediately envelopes me in a hug. "I told you I don't want any of you to volunteer."

"Oh come on Mum, of course he was going to, just to show off." Cassiopeia glares at me and I glare back in kind. Ever since she never got the opportunity to volunteer, she has hated the idea that any of us three boys could have that opportunity.

"This was supposed to be my year, you know." Scorpius is right by the door, he hasn't come near him. "You better not mess this up Ri. If you die in there, I will kill you."

"He's not going to die." My father's even voice quiets all of the anger that is in the air. He pulls me into a firm hug and pats me on the back. "Good luck son, I have faith in you."

I smile; at least one of my family members has some faith in me. I pull away and look at Leo who looks a little lost. He is going to be a good Career one day, the rest don't notice or don't care as he is only 13 and I bend down so I can look at him in the eye. "Keep training Leo, you can do it."

He breaks into a wide smile. "Just don't die Ri, I know you can win."

"Time." The one word that breaks my family from me, a simple thing that I don't have much of now, perhaps. My mother pulls me into an embrace, her eyes still brimming with tears a little before she is torn away.

As soon as they leave, I sit back down. I have to wait now, wait to go to where my future awaits.

**FEBRUARY MARYN (16)**

I didn't have time to tell my family that I had been chosen so it was a surprised Darren and Klarisse who came to see me. I think Darren was proud, I hope that he is. He never got the chance to volunteer, he was never chosen by the academy so now he bursts with pride at the fact that his little sister is going to the games and that she was chosen. Klarisse doesn't understand, she is too young to get the whole picture of the fact that I might never be coming back. But I've been chosen by the academy; therefore my chances of surviving are extremely good. She thinks I'm going on holiday, that I was chosen to go on holiday and that was why we had to all go to the square. One day I suppose she will find out if I don't come back, she will understand.

Now they are gone, now Topaz has been dragged from the room, the hour of visiting time is up and I wait for someone to come and get me. I don't know who is mentoring me this year; I hope it is someone good who knows what they are doing. I doubt it will be Lynn as she has to keep up the training. We do have 12 Victors to choose from, the most from any other district, District 1 comes next with 10. Almost every district has at least 2 Victors, District 12 is the only exception as they were the ones who won the third Games and the Victor, a woman named Chiara Golding, died two years ago of a morphling overdose. Or was it alcohol poisoning? I can't remember, it wasn't exactly a big problem in District 2.

A woman enters the room and I smile as I see who it is. Enobaria, the last Victor from District 2, she won 5 years ago. She pauses in the doorway, looking at me, what I am wearing and my frame, she's making her initial judgement. If it's anything bad, I hope that I will change her mind in the few days that we have together for her to give me the last minute advise.

She nods, her mouth set in a grim line. "Not too bad." She jerked her head towards the door. "Right, let's get you on the train. The other reapings have already taken place about now so we'll be just in time to catch the reapings overview when the train is in motion."

I stand almost automatically. With the fact that I am now a contestant in their Games, I am surprised that there are no Peacekeepers accompanying us. I suppose they guess that Enobaria can take care of me and as I volunteered, the chance of me running away is rather minimal.

The train yard is just out the back of the Justice Building and I spy Aries, the other District 2 tribute, with Gloss, a Victor from 18 years ago but haven't changed, still look as menacing as the 16 year old who won the Games. He catches my eye and nods, I reply in kind before we enter the train and my mind forgets him as I take in the train. District 2 is well liked by the Capitol, hence why they ignore all the training, and we are wealthy but this is different. It is covered in colours of a variety, from the rich deep colours like that in the Justice Buildings and soft others, it is beautiful.

Enobaria doesn't say anything as she guides me through the train; we go past Peacekeepers looking at screens and just empty carriages before we reach a train corridor with five doors on my left. "This is where we will stay tonight." She says flatly. "You are in this one." She nodded to the second one but didn't open the door. "The food carriage is the one, that's where we'll spend the evening. The reapings overview should be happening in a couple of minutes."

She isn't completely emotionless like Lynn can be but she isn't exactly soft-hearted. Perhaps that is what happens when you win the Games, you forget that nice things can happen when all that happened when you were put through the Games, was death and gore. I look forward to seeing how I will come out.

* * *

**What did you think? Did you like it? What do you think of the tributes?**

**Also, do let me know your thoughts on having sponsor points. I'm trying to work out if I can do it as it failed last time but I know sometimes that it is popular. Can't wait to hear what you think!**

**A couple of questions for you to ponder on/answer if you want:**

_**Who stands out to you out of the two of them?**_

_**Who do you prefer?**_

**Until next chapter,**

**PenMagic xx**


	3. The Joker and The Used

**HELLO! So I am updating this a day early because tomorrow is my birthday! It is my first away from home and I am looking forward to Skyping my family as I open my presents which have been sitting in my room since they arrived a week ago from England!**

**Thank you SO much to all of those who reviewed the last chapter! I really appreciate all the feedback, whether it is praise or constructive criticism. I do appreciate people being nit-picky as so many apologised for, it is really good so that I can improve my writing!**

**Also, a quick shout out to Call Me Fin and Demented Kitten Queen who are running a 24/24 author/tribute collaboration thing called Reality Shift. Do PM either of them if you are interested, it sounds like an intriguing idea and I look forward to seeing where it goes. They need more authors to do go and check them out!**

**As I said, the reapings are not in order! Here we hea****d to District 8, thanks to Chaos In Her Wake and EverlarkClato4Ever for these tributes!**

**ARIELLE DELANEY, MYOTHERPERSONALITY and RIKACHAN101 please send me your tributes asap! If the tributes are not sent to me by the time I post the next chapter, which shall be in 8 days tops, the spots will become open again for anyone who wants to submit.**

**Enjoy this chapter, I found it an intriguing write and I would love lots of reviews as a wonderful 19th birthday present!**

* * *

**TAVEL GREIGE (15)**

My smile grows wide as I watch my contraption set off, again. It is very simple, a basic coin jumping trick that means there are little magnetic fragments placed inside a hollow plastic coin and this results in it being attracted a little to the magnets that I've strategically placed around the trap as I've called it, the area where the trick is being played. It's laughable, the looks of bewilderment and confusion on the faces of those who bend down to try and pick it up for it only to jump away just as they are about to grab it.

It is my aim in life to make people smile, to bring some joy to the misery that is District 8. We may be full of colour, or at least that is what the Capitol likes to decorate the idea of us as, we produce fabrics for cloth for the Capitol clothes, but our produce is the only thing that is colourful around here, even often the mood matches the dreary grey that colours the sky in the ever cold weather. We are never fortunate to have the joyful sun that the Capitol seems to have all year round, judging by their clothes they request the fabrics for.

It isn't exactly my field of expertise; I prefer to think my field of expertise is pranks, and especially in pulling them off with style. This particular one right now is a classic prank that I adore to play, especially around school. Outside is a little more risky as there are Peacekeepers around but who doesn't like a little bit of risk when that's the fun part of life? I am cutting it fine, I should be getting ready for the reaping right now but I don't think I can really be bothered. I want to see someone fall, I would make my day really and who doesn't like silly little things like a trick making their day? The answer seems to be quite a few of these people but it makes me happy which is what I want.

Once I see a few people fall, I am satisfied that my work is done, and I stand from the bush that has protected me from being seen and start to pick up the magnets that I had hidden. My house isn't too far from here so I can get there in time and start the 20 minute walk to the town square. I am glad that I don't have a long walk, it could be worse.

However luck isn't completely on my side as just as I pick up the last magnet, I feel a hand clap on my shoulder. "What's going on here?"

I sigh, Peacekeepers again. They seem to think that everything that I am going to do is dangerous just because I pulled one risky stunt a couple of months ago that nearly got me, no one else I might add, injured. "Look mate, this trick is the most harmless I've got."

I turn, the blank mask that disguises the true expression of the Peacekeeper behind it, facing me, almost right in my face. The tone of voice however is disapproving and full of mistrust and bitterness. I don't need to see a face to know that the person doesn't like me. The masks freak me out a little, I sometimes think that behind the mask is nothing, that the Peacekeepers could just be robots but then we see our Head Peacekeeper, Commander Viper, beat someone in the town square where we see his face contorted in anger and we know that they are human, just void of any positive emotions.

He, well I think it is a man, grabs me by the scruff of my neck, and brings me up to eye level. I hate being manhandled, it makes me feel like a kid and I'm fifteen for goodness sake! "How old are you kid?"

Ah, this is my way out; it's the reaping today so they won't hit kids who might be reaped. "Fifteen, sir." I add with sarcasm dripping from my tongue. "Do I look older?"

The Peacekeeper drops me and I am glad that I don't have far to drop so I land on my feet quickly. "Get to the reaping kid, you've got fifteen minutes."

I nod and grab the rest of the stuff, running as fast as I can back to my house. I'm glad my family aren't here, they have probably already started to go but I can't take the tricks of my trade with me. I don't have time to change and so I dash out, making my way down to the town square, making my way to another day of doom for two kids.

**JASMINE GEMINI (17)**

The rays of the sun prise open my eyes slowly, forcing me to blink blearily awake. And it is with a heavy sigh, but not so audible that the stranger beside me can hear, that I remember where I am and what I did last night. Again. I seem to be disposable to my parents; they treat me like an Avox, oh so they've run out of money again? Well it's my job to sell my body so that they can feed four of the five members of the family. And guess who gets given the scraps if she's lucky? It isn't as if my siblings are given the same treatment, whatever happened to the eldest child being prized? More like the eldest child being the breadwinner because my parents are too lazy to try to work.

Prostitution isn't exactly in District 8 but many times the Peacekeepers have overlooked this in order to get a bit of fun themselves. Last night's paying guest wasn't a Peacekeeper, just some merchant who wanted some relief. I know him, and that's what disgusts me most, I go to school with his daughter. Not that I'm friends with her, who would want to be friends with me? I'm filthy, I make myself available to anyone who asks because I know that if I don't, I will be beaten by my father. I'm so dispensable that they didn't even remember that it was my birthday yesterday. I spent the day in misery when my brother and sister spend their special day in luxury. What is it that they have that I don't? Innocence? Beauty?

I roll out of the bed, collecting my clothes and slipping into them. I don't care if this man is late for the reaping, it isn't my problem, but it is a problem if I'm late. These will have to do as clothing, it's shabby but I'm not planning on making an impression. I want to go unnoticed by the Capitol when I volunteer. I'm not volunteering because I've trained or anything like that. I'm volunteering to get away from this life. In the arena, only one other person will know who I am, and that's my district partner and I doubt I will know them.

Collecting the money the man left on the side, I start my long trek to the town square. I don't live anywhere near the centre of the district; otherwise I wouldn't be selling myself, would i? I keep my head down, hoping that no Peacekeepers will come and bother me, again. It takes nearly four hours to get there and I slip into line, used to this procedure as I sign in and slip into the 17 year old female section, turning my attention to the escort, a green skinned purple haired soul looking man who looks bored. Once the video on the history of the Games has played, the man walks over to the boys' bowl. As he does every time. "Our male tribute is Tavel Greige."

Well thank goodness I don't recognise the name, but the figure that appears from the 15 year old section, a skinny boy with the same olive complexion as me, is not going towards the stage but running away. It is just embarrassing to watch, the kid is fighting against the Peacekeepers who are forcing him onto the stage, struggling as he pushes against them, his lips pulled back into a snarl of rage and fear. It takes three of them to get him onto the stage and two of them remain behind to hold him, make sure he doesn't try to run again.

Our escort looks a little put out by the proceedings as well as the domineering presence of two Victors onstage and the Peacekeepers but he shakes himself and moves over to the female reaping bowl. I ready myself, although whoever is chosen isn't exactly like to come quickly, they never do. "And our female tribute is Daisy Robins."

I look at the back. I know Daisy; she's a friend of Lavender. She's 13, a small scrawny kid who is now walking shakily out of the 13 year old section. I too move, I can do this. I don't want to win; I just want to get away from them. "I volunteer as tribute."

Four words that will change my life. For better and for worse.

**TAVEL GREIGE (15)**

Perhaps the Capitol will at least think that I'm a fighter. That's the only good thing I can think about right now. I have been manhandled and locked in this room that I cannot get out of until either a Peacekeeper or my mentor comes to collect me, collect me so that I can go to my doom. All the excitement of the prank this morning has gone, I don't know how to feel. My entire future has just changed. Either it will be very short and I will be dead within in the next week, or I will come home a rich man, something that my parents will be so glad but I know it will come at such a price.

I try the knob of the door again. "Let me out!" I shout, banging my hand flat against the wooden door frame. "I want to go home!"

It sounds childish but right now, that is all I want to do. There are so many rich fabrics that surround me right now, but I don't care, I want comfort, I want things that remind me of home. The door shoves open and angrily and I am almost knocked to the floor by the Peacekeeper who enters the room. He grabs me by the collar and the visor is up so that I can see the anger in his eyes. "Shut up or I will personally make sure that your family don't come and visit you. You don't want that, do you?" He could do that? I shake my head furiously; I need to see them one last time. "I didn't think so. Now shut up and wait to see if anyone will come."

And I do just that. I don't want to be held from my family and I let out an audible sigh of relief when the door opens and my parents rush into the room, followed by my older sister. They all know I'm not a likely winner, they know I'm not likely to win this as much as I know it. "Oh my poor boy!"

My mother rushes and clutches me tight, I hug her back but i feel as if every emotion has been pulled away from me. "Nalli, don't crush the poor boy."

My mother sniffs, her eyes filled with tears and she pulls off me and looks at me in the eye. "Please come home Tavel, please."

I sniff; I don't want to cry in front of my family, I don't want to look like a mess for the cameras. "I will try Mum, I promise."

My father, the man who is rarely there because he is so busy with his own Peacekeeper duties without having to try to keep me out of trouble, pulls me into a tight embrace. "I want you home son, we all do. Just do your best and be true to yourself, that is all we ask."

He pats me on the back and does not lose eye contact as he lets go. This is all very awkward; it isn't as if I am going to my death. I wonder if my friends will come. Laxis, my sweet and caring older sister who has only tried to keep me out of trouble, crushes me in a hug. Tried being the key word, nowhere does it say succeed, but she did try and I won't deny that. "Oh Tavel, I'm so sorry that I can't save you this time."

It seems weird, Laxis I think is the person I will miss the most. She has always been there and has always helped me out of any trouble. Mum and Dad have not always been there but they've tried to at least help Laxis out. "It's okay," I mumble into her shoulder, "I'll try to keep myself out trouble."

"Time." The word breaks us and I watch in horror as my family leave, I have no final words to say to them. I have to face it all by myself now.

**JASMINE GEMINI (17)**

I didn't think that anyone would come. Why would they? Why would my family that have always hated me, come and visit me when I go to my death. That's what I want, isn't it? I want to either die to get away from them or be able to live in the luxury away from those who tormented for years, I can't remember a year that I wasn't rejected and hated. I can't remember a day where I have felt good about myself for years.

And now, I have one visitor in the room that has come to see me. And I don't even know her that well. What do you say to the girl, the kid who you volunteer for? "I wanted to come and say thank you." She stutters, her hands folded in front of her. She looks as innocent as she did when I stepped out for her. "I really appreciate you risking yourself for me. I know what you do, how your family treat you, I hear things from Lavender, she was too scared to come."

I blanche, Lavender wanted to come? The girl who knows barely anything about the Games and is the darling of the family, who has never seemed to care for me at all, actually wanted to come and say goodbye. "Well please tell her that I really appreciate that she wanted to come."

Daisy nods her head slightly. "I, I hope that you win, or at least get really far. I don't know how many people will be backing you from this district, but at least know that someone is."

That makes me smile slightly. It is disgusting to think that I will be fighting kids that are just her age, perhaps even slightly younger. The whole idea of the Games is despicable, I cannot understand the concept that I am being put into. But something inside me lifts when I hear that she will be looking out for me and cheering for me. She's the closest thing I have to family right now and so I get up slowly from the couch I've been sitting on and envelope her in a small hug. "You take care of yourself, okay? Don't go into anything like what I've had to go through. And try to make sure that Lavender and Pine aren't asked to."

She smiles and chuckles slightly. "I don't know how much I can do, but I'll try."

The door bangs open and in the doorway is my mentor. I recognise her, her kind expression and small smile on her face as she looks at me. "Daisy, I think you will have to go now. It was good of you to see Jasmine before she goes."

The girl smiles up at the kind woman and my heart breaks again for this innocent life I will probably never see again. "Yes Aunt Cecelia, see you in two weeks."

Cecelia, that was her name. The woman pats the girl on her head and she leaves the room, the woman turning back towards me, I am still watching the retreating girl's form. "Daisy will keep her word." Her voice is soft and gentle and I immediately warm to her. I like this woman; I like how she seems to exude calm. How could she have won the Games? She nods to the door. "Shall we go? Your hour is up, I'm sorry that none of your family came."

Something tells me that she knows who I am, what I did for a living before now and she pities me. I hate pity; it is what I despise because it means that people know. And so I nod and follow behind her, leading me towards whatever the Capitol and the Games may bring me, in life or in death, or in both.

* * *

**I will admit that most of the mentors that I mention will be Victors that are mentioned in the Third Quarter Quell.**

**What did you think? A couple of questions to answer in that little review box at the bottom:**

_**Who stood out to you more of these two tributes?**_

_**Of the four tributes you have seen so far, who do like most?**_

**Until next time!**

**PenMagic xx**


	4. The Recluse and The Outspoken

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! Well I know it is 4 days away but seeing as I won't be posting another chapter until after Christmas, I thought I should greet you as such this way. I hope that you have a wonderful holiday. If you don't celebrate it, that's fine but happy holidays!**

**Thanks to The Whispering Panda and Amor-deliria-nervosa-7491 for these wonderful tributes! I will add the creators in the Author's Notes of all the chapters, all tributes that have been accepted are wonderful.**

**Oh another important note: THE DISTRICT 1 FEMALE AND DISTRICT 3 MALE TRIBUTE SPOTS ARE NOW OPEN! As the creators who reserved the spots have still not sent in their forms, I am now welcoming submissions for either of those spots. I will not be accepting reservations as these have not proved very reliable in quick submissions so please submit your tribute quickly anI will choose my tributes in the next couple of weeks. Please PM me the form that is on my profile.**

**Enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think! I have decided not to do a sponsor points system, so you know.**

* * *

**RAPHAEL 'RAFFIE' REYES (14)**

The darkest corner of the school, it is where no one will find me. I'm surprised at myself that I'm here at all, school isn't really my thing. I mean sure, cut all the stuff about needing to get a job after you leave school, I've heard the whole lecture before and I know what it does to me, cutting school, but I don't care anymore. Why bother with school when the most popular jobs in District 10 are in the slaughterhouse or working on the ranches. Unless I plan on becoming an owner of one, which I don't really see happening anyway, I don't need an education to earn my living. It is bad enough with the three of us in school; mum doesn't need any extra worry on her hands.

The noise of the school has settled down into a comfortable silence as the animals that are the people who inhabit this school, one of several around the district but I don't know the number, retreat back into their lairs of learning. No one will care if I don't go to lessons, we are all getting a half day today because it is reaping day.

"I thought you would be here." A gentle voice sounds from behind me and I jump, expecting one of my many tormentors who seek to make my life a misery just because they don't understand me. But I relax as I see who it is, Willa. The one person who really does understand me.

"Why aren't you in geography?" I ask, trying to be casual.

Willa digs her hands in the pockets of her jeans and shrugs her shoulders, eying my slightly more formal attire. I try to go for lighter colours to match my dark skin and closely cropped hair. "I might ask you the same question." She smiles slightly and jerks her head towards the doors in the distance, indicating freedom. "Why don't we get out of here? School will be out in an hour and we can get a god spot to see the reaping from."

I smile slightly and we keep close to the walls, edging our way to the doors. There are no alarms, nothing that sets off anything to suggest we are leaving the school. And with the strict regime that exists in District 10, I am honestly surprise. But that's life, it is full of surprises.

It's hot in District 10, it always is. According to the geography textbook, District 10 used to be where the state of Texas was, hundreds of years ago, before Panem came into being. That was where all the ranches were as well so it makes sense for us to be the cattle-rearing district. I don't mind it; it seems like quite a nice occupation to be given for the rest of your life. I mean we could be off worse, down mines like in District 12 or spending all day on the sea, like in District 4 surrounded by stinky dead fish. At least you can grow attached to the animals you work with if your are in District 10, I think I would like that. I like animals, they don't require school to exist and they go about their lives, doing what they were bred to do, simplicity is the way of District 10. We don't do fancy, we don't like the idea of being so dressed up for something that really isn't worth fussing over.

We walk slowly, I don't know what to expect from this reaping. It isn't as if my name is in there many times, three at the most. I have never taken tesserae, Damien took tesserae and Karmen is currently taking tesserae so mum has never really seen the point in either me or my sister taking it. We have enough to get us by and that is all we need. When I turn sixteen I will start my work, I will leave school and never have to look back. I only hope that I get to that stage, I will I'm sure of it but with the Hunger Games simply being in existence, you can never tell what's going to happen.

**AUDREY MANZEL (15)**

Freedom! Finally, perhaps I shouldn't exactly be celebrating the fact that we have a half day off school because we have the reapings this afternoon and we have to walk a good two hours to get there, but I've managed to get out of double chemistry! I join the streams of teenagers my age, younger and older as we come out of the school. I catch sight of my older sister Idina but I ignore her, I'm looking to find her, she can make her way to the reapings just fine by herself.

"Audrey!" I hear a shout of glee and I turn, a wide smile on my face as I see Mackenzie running to me. She laughs as she catches me up. "Did you see the look on Folly's face when Strata pulled her up in front of the class?"

I guffaw, we aren't exactly considered popular, okay not in any way, and that gives us the easy liberty of being able to make as much fun of them as we wish because I don't care what they think. I am allowed to think and say what I think. Sure that might have gotten me into a few scrapes now and then with various Peacekeepers and I have always been outspoken against the Capitol, I can't stand what they have put us through and I cannot understand why they have to put us through this every year, it was 63 years ago for goodness sake! **(AN: I changed this, it is now the 63rd Hunger Games) **Isn't it time to move on?

We practically skip down the road, I am not going to waste my thoughts on two more people that are going to die from our district, or potentially at least. Who knows? We have only two victors, they are rarely seen and only on Reapings Days. I don't even know their names, it doesn't exactly say much for the reputation of our district.

The stream of people heading towards the town square continues to grow and we are now part of many people of different ages, they are all converging on the place we all have to be at the same time. "There you two are." The third part to our Golden Trio smiles widely as she joins us. Storm is gentle and kind and some people would call her a mediator. We prefer the term 'best friend', it has a nicer tone.

We enter the town centre and all line up by the tables, it takes less than three minutes to be signed and make our way to the 15 year old section. I can see Idina in the 17 year old section in front of me, unlike my lank brown hair and hazel eyes, her blonde hair stands out from her friends. Our escort, oh she's new this year and doesn't exactly look entirely pleased to be with us, struts out onto the stage and looks as bored as we all do as the Mayor reads the Treaty of Treason. The reaping part is what she awaits and she gets it eventually.

"Gentlemen first." She bounces over and I relax, I can wait for the boys to be over before becoming tense for the girls. "Raphael Reyes."

Silence, there is a very small bustle as the boy who is taller than me, I am not fond of people who are taller than me but are younger, it makes me feel inferior. I will try not to hold it against him, but that might be difficult unless of course I don't get reaped.

The boy shuffles to the stage, his hands on his head, I think that he's suffering some kind of migraine as his eyes are scrunched up and his lips are pursed. He reaches the stage and takes several deep breaths before opening his eyes and staring out at the crowd, he's a little creepy I think.

"And for the ladies," my breath hitches as I watch her take the piece of paper, "Audrey Manzel."

I knew some kind of retribution was going to come from the Capitol for all my outbursts against them but I didn't expect this. The crowd parts around me and I walk with my head held high. I can hear a rumble from the 17 year old section and I have to run to get to Idina. "No Idina." I call as I can see she is about to open her mouth, to do something stupid. "Don't save me this time."

This is my fault, and I'm going to accept the consequences of my words.

**RAPHAEL 'RAFFIE' REYES (14)**

They all come, I'm so surprised. I wasn't expecting Damien as he has his own wife and daughter to look after but they are the first ones to come in, my older sister is wheeling Grandpa as Malaya rushes in, almost knocking me to the floor with a giant hug. "Don't go Raffie!"

I love how innocent she is but I shake my head, I have no words for this picture of innocence who will probably never see me again. "He doesn't have a choice May." Karmen looks at me with sad eyes as mother closes the door. "I don't want him to go as much as you but we have to, it isn't his choice."

As Malaya lets go of me, I smile sadly as my mother enfolds me in a gentle but firm hug. "I love you Raffie, no matter what happens." The warmth in her voice makes me tear up, I can't balk now, I can't appear weak, I am going to come out victorious. "Victory comes with a price but we will love you, even if you have to pay that price."

I nod; I know what she is referring to, the killing part of the Games. It's the part that has always disgusted me but might be the bit that I will have to do. Kill or be killed, that is the motto of sorts of the Games. Damien pats me on the back awkwardly before crushing me in a short hug. He's never been the one for sentiment but perhaps he has decided this is the time to say something at least before he might never see me again.

"Good luck Raffie, we will all be supporting you." He grins. "Just go for it, give them all hell."

I smile at his choice of expression as Karmen lets go off where she is holding Grandpa's wheelchair and bites her lip as she looks at me. We have never been close, she doesn't approve of my skipping school and all that kinds of things but that's life. Maybe she regrets it, maybe she doesn't, I cannot really tell.

"Just do your best, stay true to who you are and perhaps we'll see your smiling face." she smiles sadly and squeezes my arms. "I believe in you Raffie."

I bite my lip too, I can't cry, I won't cry, I can't look weak in front of other tributes. "Thanks Karmen, I look forward to seeing you again."

"Raphael." The one word from my grandfather makes us all turn. He doesn't speak much; he hasn't since Grandma died last year. He used to tell the most wonderful stories but now he just sits there, getting worse and worse in his ill condition and slowly deteriorating. I want to win so I can make him better, I want him to live longer, I need him to.

I move past my mother and sister to him and kneel down so I am looking at him at eye level. "Yes Grandpa?"

He reaches out and strokes my face gently. "There was once a boy who had a very proud grandfather." He struggles to speak with every word; I can see it pains him. But he's telling a final story to me, he feels he has to. "He had to go away but no matter what happened, the grandfather would always love him."

I lick my lips, trying to pull those tears back that threaten. "I will make you proud."

And I will, I will make them proud. Or at least I will try to, or die in the process. I cannot tell what my future will be like now, I was so sure and now I have no idea.

**AUDREY MANZEL (15)**

"Your time is up." The Peacekeeper is rough as he positively drags Mackenzie and Storm out of the room. The latter is much easier to handle as she is in floods of tears but Mackenzie is clinging on, trying to keep me with them. They know they can't but they are at least trying and that is what matters.

I have tried to stay strong, to retain everything that I hold most dear and now, because of what I said, because of my thoughts against the Capitol, I have been now denied those rights. Why did I not see this coming? I should have seen it, but this is what I get and now I have to face it, I have to go it alone. I don't know what this Raphael kid is like, maybe he will want to form an alliance, maybe he won't. I hope that we will get along; I would like to think at least he will be cordial.

I breathe heavily; I cannot and will not let my emotions get the better of me until I reach the train. Then I can let it all out, I have to stay calm for the cameras. I've heard it is a long trip to the Capitol and so I will have time to release my emotions, I just have to wait, wait until I am out of my home and on my way to my destiny.

"Audrey Manzel?" the question is simple and I turn to see a hard-faced woman with no smile on her face. She doesn't exactly look pleased to see me but the calloused hands and rugged look that she wears tells me that she is the female Victor. "My name is Leonora, your mentor for these Games. Your hour is up, come with me."

I'm not sure I like Leonora, but perhaps she was different before the Games, perhaps she was like me in some way. Not that that is possible, I am my own person but the Games changes people. I have watched the Games since I was five years old, the required starting age of viewing. There are some things in these Games that I hope I will never have to face that I have seen in the past.

I stand and exit the room in silence, a step in my bounce as I walk down the corridors of the Justice Building, I love the décor, it feels strangely homely. There are so many cameras as we leave and I wave eagerly, I like the idea of being on show although it is for the wrong reasons. I want to give the Capitol the idea that I don't hate them, that I want to be here. I have to make a good impression otherwise I won't get sponsors. I know what I need to do and so I shall do it. I think it's like a game, one I have been forced to play but now I am a piece, I will play with ferocity and strategy. Perhaps I will have a chance.

* * *

**What did you think? What do you think of these tributes? Did you spot the Harry Potter reference in the chapter?**

**Please answer the following questions if you want in your review:**

_**Who did you prefer in this chapter?**_

_**Do you believe in any of these tributes potentially winning?**_

_**Out of random curiousity, what is your favourite book series that has not been turned into a film or will be in the future?**_

**Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night!**

**PenMagic xx**


	5. The Immature and The Ambitious

**HOLLA! I WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS, I WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS, I WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**If you don't celebrate Christmas, then Happy Holidays! I hope you all had a wonderful December 25th, doing whatever you do! I ate a lot of food and got a Harry Potter Ravenclaw House scarf which made me VERY happy!**

**Anyway, we are back at the reapings and heading over to District 6! Thanks to Socially Awkward Wolf and MoonofPluto for these tributes! I will say this isn't my best chapter of writing but I hope that you enjoy it anyway.**

**PLEASE NOTE: the spots for D1 female and D3 male are open! I need tributes for them so put out the word and submit a tribute if you are interested! You have until chapter 10, so a good few weeks (I am posting a chapter every 8 days) to send them in before I make my decision.**

* * *

**JAMES SATURN (17)**

"Oh come on, I so won that!" I swear that my dad is a child at heart, always. I roll my eyes and sit back; sometimes I just need to let my father be who he is. "But I did, you cheated your way through the entire thing.

I shake my head before sweeping my black hair out of my eyes; it keeps falling down in front of my face. "Dad, do you even know the rules of draughts?" and there is the silence that I was waiting for. Of course he doesn't know how to play, does anyone know how to play it nowadays. "That is what I thought! And seeing as I was the one who decided to set up this game, therefore I win!"

It's just another day in the Saturn household, well at least that is what I like to think of it as. We all know that something is happening today; I can't quite put my finger on it. Perhaps it's a supressed memory that I don't like to think of, or something that my parents have forgotten about. Are we going to visit Erna today? I haven't seen her in nearly a month, it seems weird that I never see her anymore; she's only a few years older than me…

"Can we play again?" I suggest, I am feeling restless and I don't want to be waiting for things to happen, I want them to happen now!

My dad sighs and looks at the clock before sighing again. Something is bothering him and that makes me frustrated, he's fun! He can't be boring, how am I supposed to have fun in life if there is no one to share it with. My friends don't count, Aegis has been really moody lately, I think his depression is flaring up again and Adriana is not a good mood at the moment. Ugh, why do friends have to suck so much sometimes?

"James we need to go in twenty minutes, can you go and get dressed?" I look at him quizzically, there is something happening today, something important. I raise an eyebrow, hoping that he will be expand on what style of clothes and where we are going and why for goodness sake, we need to leave at eleven o'clock in the morning. "Today is Reaping Day."

And there is the reason that I have supressed the memory, I think I've done quite well to forget that thing that happens every year. I hate the Games, there are things that shouldn't happen and the Games shouldn't happen. I know too many people whose lives have been ruined because of it, I don't understand them, I don't understand the purpose. Why do we have to suffer for the mistakes and actions of our ancestors? They don't make any logical sense.

So I sigh and rush upstairs, I don't normally care if I'm late to anything, it isn't as fi I will get punished too bad for it, but the Reaping is the one thing that I really can't be late for. I haven't taken tesserae, unlike some people in my district I don't need to take it but my name is still in there six times and that is quite a few times already. I chuck on some black slacks, they are clean enough and pull on an emerald shirt, folding down the collar and buttoning it up quickly before running back downstairs. We have a good hour's walk to get to the centre of the district to the square where it all happens and where another two teenagers will disappear perhaps forever. Last year we had such young tributes, they were only 12 and 14, both died in the bloodbath. I hope that whoever is chosen is at least older and will be able to fight longer. We don't exactly have a record of many Victors, there are three of them.

Walking out the door, my father and I start to walk. We will meet mother and Erna there, we can take our time as long as we are there for 12.15, that is when it all starts and we will have to go through the same pain we do every year.

**STEPHANIE 'STEPH' MARASS (18)**

"I told you that I'm not interested." I hate being hounded by my past; it feels awkward, especially when I worked so hard to get out of it.

The leering voice of my old boss whispers in the shadows as I can feel his breath on my cheek as he lets go of me. "Oh you will always be interested Steph, come on. You just need to be reminded of the good old days."

I snort, I hate this guy and I hate everything he stands for. He makes my skin crawl and I need to walk away. "You're not going to hurt me," I hiss as I back away, making my way out of the dingy alleyway and towards the light by the town square, "I'm volunteering for the Games, you wouldn't want to hurt the representative of District 6 now, would you?"

I can see, even in the dingy light here, that he is taken aback. Of course he is, no one expects me to volunteer, I'm not your average volunteer but I don't care. I don't care about the other kills that will be made, I want the glory, I want and perhaps need the fame that comes with the Victory. I want to be known, wouldn't it just be the most amazing thing to be recognised throughout the entire country, throughout the entirety of Panem.

"Go, and good riddance." He snarls and I turn and run, I rush to sign in. I must find the best spot to be able to volunteer; I want to be remembered from the start.

I don't care for my fellow 18 year olds as I stand at the front. I've never been good with making friends, they call me strange words that I don't understand like introverted, perhaps I seem two different ways and they refuse to get to know the other side of me because of my past. My past will always haunt me, perhaps in the arena I can be someone new.

I don't pay attention, who does anymore, to the escort as he blabbers on about treaty that we have heard far too many times to bother to listen to anymore. He moves towards the boys' reaping bowl, as he does every year, and takes his time picking out the name. "James Saturn."

Silence, the shock of the crowd. I don't know the name but I breathe slightly as I see that it is a boy from the 17 year old section, so much better that it is an older child rather than a younger one. He is breathing heavily, his face frowning and I think he is trying not to cry. No one seems to mourn him and I am sure that his parents are probably somewhere crying, but I can't hear them.

"And for the girls," he ambles his way over and I watch as the hand goes in and I edge my way forward, "Leslie Mansfleet."

I don't care who the kid is, she is not getting into the Games. She isn't going to get the fame and glory, that is my job! This is my year to shine; I will be the most famous tribute ever to enter the Games! "I volunteer!"

All eyes turn to me, I step forward and out to the middle aisle between the girls and boys and walk straight up to the stage. The escort's jaw has dropped and I allow a small smile to creep on my face as I stand by the escort who closes his mouth quickly and smiles before offering me the microphone. "And what is your name?"

I smile and wave the crowd slightly, I love it. They can all see me; all of Panem is watching me, just watching me now. "My name is Steph Marass and I am going to be District 6's next Victor!"

Well that is the plan, against all the odds I will be the next Victor, just you wait and see.

**JAMES SATURN (17)**

Of all the people in the District, I honestly did not expect to get reaped, no one ever does. It is like the sun has gone out of my world; I am resigned to death, especially since my fellow district partner is a volunteer. I mean, whoever volunteers from the lower districts? Whoever is mental enough to do that? Clearly this Steph girl is, but does that mean she is actually capable of doing such a thing, of coming home after 23 of us are dead? Is she going to ally with me? Will she want to go with the Career districts? Will she like me? Will she respect the fact that we are district partners and not kill me or will she ignore that? I don't know her and that kind of scares me.

I'm surprised when the first person to come in is Erna. I didn't expect her to turn up, not after everything that happened to her. She doesn't say anything at first; she just stands there staring at me. It's rather uncomfortable, like she wants to do or say something but she won't, or she can't. She just looks at me, her eyes unblinking before she opens her mouth slightly.

I don't know what to say, should I say something at all? "I'm going to miss you." My voice is far more choked than I thought it would be for the sister I barely speak to.

Without warning she rushes forward and embraces me in a hug and only because I am facing the door, do I see my parents slip inside the room. I'm glad they've come to see me, I didn't expect anything else. I don't know if my friends will come, will they still think of me as a friend after I am being sent to my death? "Keep yourself safe James, come home if you can." She murmurs before pulling herself off me and rushing out the door.

I'm honestly not surprised that she didn't stay but it was almost a blessing that she came at all. "Oh my poor baby!" My mother is the first to embrace me, her cheeks stained with tears as she pulls me into a fierce hug.

"I'm going to come home, I promise I will try." I whisper, my voice muffled by my face being pressed into her thin clothes she wears, breathing in the scent she emits. It may be the last time that I get to smell it.

She smiles faintly and pulls away, holding me at arm's length and looking at me. "That is all I am asking James. Do not do anything that you shouldn't do at home, but know that you will have to make some choices and do some things that you wouldn't have to do, were you here. Do what feels right for you."

My father nods from where I can see him. "Learn survival skills as well as fighting skills." He nods seriously, it is perhaps the most serious I have ever seen him, as if it is only my sending away that has forced him to grow up, I thought it would take less. If he's growing up, I suppose that means I need to as well. Is that what the Games are going to do to me? Force me to grow up?

"What do you think is most important?" I whisper, I can't think straight, this is all too much.

"Anything and everything." He speaks with confidence, is that supposed to help me? "James you only have three days to prepare for these Games, you have to try as much as you can. Learn knots, fire starting, plant identification, water purification and then get to the weapons. I have a feeling that the natural instinct will be to go there, don't. If you turn out to have some kind of talent with them, you will appear as a threat. Play safe, play to your strengths and then show the Gamemakers what you've got in that private session. Got it?"

I swallow and nod. "Your time is up." A Peacekeeper storms into the room and I am helpless as I see my parents leaving the room with dignity. That is how I will always see them, as the family who cares. And now I wait.

**STEPHANIE 'STEPH' MARASS (18)**

It has been two years since I stopped dealing, you would have thought that would be enough time for a mother to forgive her daughter and move on from the past. But it seems that all she wants to do is to stick with it, never give up and even remain cold as she says farewell to me perhaps for the last time but probably not. My father broke though; finally he showed his true colours and ignored my mother's cruel and snide remarks. To see them with such differing opinions and attitudes was strange, different. He embraced me and told me he loved me no matter what. He understands why I am going in and now I'm going to make the best of what I now have.

But they have gone, disappeared from the room and perhaps I will never see them again. But that is highly unlikely; I mean who doesn't volunteer for the Games without the mind-set and belief that they can actually win? That would be crazy! I know I have what it takes, some people may not see it but I know it inside me, I just have to wait for the right time.

I think my hour is almost up, I have no friends to come and say goodbye, who would when my past still haunts my relationships with people. I am thankful that I do not have to wait long until someone comes, my mentor for the Games. The door opens and I look up to see the youngest Victor for District 6, one of my old morphling clients, all the Victors were. He won 10 years ago at 17 but he looks much older, that's what drugs do to you.

He frowns as he looks at me, his face critical and judging. "You don't look like volunteer material, as if you can win so easily."

I raise an eyebrow, well this guy I cheerful. "Good to know my mentor has so much faith in me."

He snorts. "My name's Wellen, you should know that." He jerks his head towards the doors. "Let's go. The train leaves soon; we've got a long way ahead of us.

I stand, smiling broadly. This is my time to shine; this is my time to make an impression on Panem. "Brilliant, is it true we are the furthest district from the Capitol?"

He snorts. "When we are responsible for transportation, the key to living in this place? Don't be stupid, that accolade if you like goes straight to the scum of District 12, no we are slap bang in the middle of Panem. Did you never pay attention at school kid?" he rolls his eyes and I can't wait but feel put out, he's not exactly the friendly type. But he isn't the one on show to the country for the first time. He's had his moment, now I get that chance. I will not let him get me down, I will prove him wrong.

As soon as we get on the train, I have barely even caught a glimpse of James; I am stunned by the train. This is magnificent. I could definitely get used to this. It's clean and sparkling, I can see my dark brown hair in the metal, it shines like a mirror! There is a small jolt and I can feel my heart rate elevate, we are off! Goodbye District 6 and poverty and hello Capitol and my destiny!

We pass through a few carriages and when we stop, I want to squeal with delight as I see so much food! I don't recognise most of it but it sure looks and smells divine. James and his mentor wave to me, an older woman in perhaps her early 50s who looks older, again the side effects of morphling.

James stands, placing down his napkin and comes over as I stand there. "You must be Steph. I know we shook hands at the Reaping, but I'm James, James Saturn."

He's cheerful for the fact that he's going to do. I take it, slightly taken aback by his nature. "Good memory, Steph Marass, pleasure to meet you."

He offers me a seat and takes a deep breath to survey the food. I can't wait for the Reaping Recaps but if food is first, I can deal with that.

* * *

**What did you think? I hope you liked it! I really appreciate all your feedback, I have been so uplifted by all your comments and helpful remarks so far! Here are a couple of questions to think about if you want to review:**

_**Who did you prefer of these two tributes?**_

_**What qualities do you think make them more likeable?**_

**Thanks for all your very interesting book to film choices, they all varied! My personal favourite is the Chaos Walking Trilogy by Patrick Ness. A fantastic set of books that apparently have had the film rights bought bu that is about it, no news from there so I am keeping my fingers crossed for a good adaptation. Highly recommend the book! Here is your random question this chapter:**

_**Do you think there is any point to the Harry Potter vs Twilight debate? If so, which side do you bat for, if not, why?**_

**I will tell you my opinion next chapter. See you next year!**

**PenMagic xx**


	6. The Third and The Escapee

**HELLO! HAPPY NEW YEAR! Welcome to the first chapter of Wish Upon A Star in 2014! Thank you for all your lovely reviews, I really appreciated them and I adore getting and replying to each and every one of them!**

**Keep the entries for the D1 female and D3 male coming in, I have had less for the latter so any entries are very much welcome.**

**We go now 'live' to District 4! Thanks to gamings-reminiscence and JGrayzz for these awesome tributes! I hope you enjoy these tributes!**

**Thanks for all those who gave me their thoughts on the HP vs Twilight debate. I noticed the majority (okay so 100%) said that Harry Potter was way better than Twilight, thank goodness I have decent readers and reviewers! I HAVE (I hasten to add) read all the books of both series and seen all the films of both series and while I did enjoy Twilight and mindlessly hated on the films because they were just cringe worthy, I was able to feel for the characters in the battle scene in Breaking Dawn Part 2. But then again, that was just the Cullen family minus Bella and Edward which kind of defeats the whole point of the story. But Harry Potter will always win, hands down.**

**Anyway, I hope you had a wonderful New Year! We are now looking to Chinese New Year at the end of the month, yay for you if you celebrate that as well! I hope your week goes well and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**AEDAN O'HARA (18)**

It seems like only yesterday that Bethany and I were drawing straws, deciding who would volunteer, outrun whoever was chosen from the academy and be the next District 4 Victor. Not that we expected there to be such a surprise in the District 6 girl. She came like a predator in the night and…no, I can't think about it, not on a day like today. I need to be focused; I need to be prepared for what is coming today. Today will determine whether I join my sister in…well wherever people go when they die if they do go anywhere, or winning for her and making it two out of two Victors in the family, I will join my father in the Victor's Village in a house of my own.

I think of her every night, my twin. I think of how, if I was in her situation, how I could have survived it, or not as she did. I think of how it could have been if I had volunteered instead of her. There would be an entirely different volunteer female tribute; there would be the same Career pack. Could I have survived with them? I know I shouldn't dwell on the past but when that's all you have to go on to prepare and focus for, that's what you look at.

I punch and hit the bag with everything I've got, I need to be focused. I need to be ready; I will have only three days to prepare, to get ready and to make those connections with both the other tributes and the Capitolites. Of course I'm not alone, today is reaping day, anyone who wants a shot at being the next District 4 tribute is in here this morning. I was going to go out on the waters with my father but he let me off. Even as a Victor, my father believes he should work for his living.

It is barely noticeable that people start to leave the training centre, I continue on. I want to be strong; I need to focus on maintaining my high standards of myself, set by Bethany and my father really, if I am to be a threat. I don't begrudge my father for winning his Games, I wouldn't exist otherwise, but it has set such a high standard for me. People expect great things of me, whether that involves me being in the Games or not.

"O'Hara, what on earth are you doing here?" A voice breaks me from my reverie as I focus on my weapons, I'm better with things I know but I want to try and at least gain some competence in other aspects of the Games that I might be expected to know about.

I turn to see Jackson, one of the Victors, staring at me with a confused look in his eyes. I let the sword that I had in my hand, clatter to the floor. "Training, what else would I be doing when I have the Reaping today?"

Jackson nods approvingly. He lives only a few houses down from us in the Victor's Village and is the youngest Victor from District 4, at just 23 years old; he won his Games six years ago, at 17. He's cool, relaxed. "Are you volunteering today?" I nod and I can see a smile, creeping onto his face, one of approval. "Well you better get your butt on over there, the reaping starts in ten minutes."

I start and glance at the clock he is right, I had completely lost track of time. "Thanks Jackson, I'll see you there."

Putting the swords away, I may be a Career but I know how to be polite and tidy things up, I douse my face in cold water in the changing rooms before grabbing my hat and running out. I wish I could have had time to change; I would have liked to have looked nice in front of the nation. But perhaps the 'I've been working out for the last three hours' look might dig it with some of them. I'll just have to see.

**ZOYA 'ZOE' PAVLENKO (16)**

"Oh look who it is." The sneering voices come at me and I sigh, why can't they leave me alone on the one day that I will finally be rid of them.

"Come to gloat?" I try to push back, masking my true feelings. "What are you going to do this time? You going to push me? Make me feel worse than I already do?"

It's like they have come to do it all over again. They don't understand me, they don't understand why I am the way I am, why I have the name that I do and why I act the way that I do. They bully out of ignorance and it's their ignorance that is forcing me to act so drastically. They are closing in; I need to find a way to escape. If I'm going to do what needs to be done, if I'm going to volunteer, I need to get out and to the reaping as fast as I can.

And there it is a little gap. I take a breath and make my dash, running out of the alleyway and into the light. I know they won't follow me; they only like to strike when I am backed into a corner with nowhere to run and nowhere to hide. I try to blend in with the people around me but it is hard when you prefer darker clothes than everyone else. At least I'm not the only one looking miserable, the only ones who don't look miserable on Reaping Day tend to be the ones who are planning on volunteering. I just happen to be the only miserable one planning on volunteering, and I will be the next tribute.

Volunteering forever will be the only way out of the bullies who continue to torment and hurt me in any way possible. To prove to them that I am stronger than they are, that I can defeat the things that try to push me down every day. so I will, I will be the one up there with whoever else thinks it's a crazy good idea to go and get themselves killed in an arena filled with other children.

I slip into line as the anthem starts to play. I nudge my way through the crowd of 16 year olds; I'm going to need to get past all the 17 and 18 year olds ahead of me who will be vying for that spot. I need to be the best unless I feel like going through another year of torture.

Our escort, a strange young lady who I think must be new this year, totters over to the female reaping bowl. Knees bent, I prepare to sprint. "Queenie Eros."

And I'm gone, whoever the person is, I don't care as I focus on the stage. I can feel myself being bumped about but I don't care, I press on. That spot will be mine. I knock a girl off the stage and grab the microphone, forcing a smile onto my face. I may not be liked here but I sure am going to try and be liked if I can in the Capitol. I will be a new person. "I volunteer." I speak confidently and I can see all the eyes of the girls who weren't successful, glaring at me but I can ignore them. "My name is Zoe Pavlenko."

The escort smiles warmly at me, what's the point in returning it, before going over to the bowl. I don't understand why she bothers, there are always volunteers. "And for the males: Finnick Odair."

Now there is a name I do recognise but only because I've heard rumours of how he's going to volunteer next year, at just 14. That's insane but if they have that much faith in him, maybe I can live to see it. The usual rush ensues and I am intrigued by the boy who manages to win. It's that Victor's kid, Aedan or something. I've seen him from school and everyone knows the kids of the Victors, because that's what they are. "My name is Aedan O'Hara and I will follow in my father's footsteps!"

There we are, a strange pair but a pair nonetheless.

**AEDAN O'HARA (18)**

I did it! I knew I could and now I am on my way to the Games! My father is going to be so proud when I come home a Victor. I mean, look at my District partner, not exactly Victor material with her lanky frame and model-like figure, minus the ridiculously awful haircut. District 4 needs a good reputation in the Games; let's just hope the Remake Centre can sort that all out.

I look at the room around me; the Justice Building is the last place Bethany saw before she was whisked away to the Capitol. Was she in this room? Was she in another one? I cannot dwell on that, I must focus on my Games. How are they going to be different? How are they going to be better? How is the Career pack going to interact? Will there be one at all?

"Aedan, my son." My father speaks softly as he pulls me into an embrace. I didn't even hear the door open, that is not good. I need to be aware of everything and everyone in this arena, if I am to stay alive. He pulls away and looks at me, holding me at arm's length. "Oh my son, what are you doing?"

I frown, I thought he would like the fact that I am following in his footsteps. "What do you think Dad? This is my chance to do what Bethany never did, to do what you did."

"Aedan there is a one in 24 chance that you can come home; you should never underestimate your opponents, even your district partner. That Zoe girl, she's a fighter and while I'm not going to mentor this year, you need to be careful." My father almost looks ashamed, I don't understand. What happened to the father that I know who, a year or two ago, would have been so proud of the fact that his son was going into the Games.

"I thought you would be proud of me." I shake my head; I don't believe that he would give up on me so easily. "Don't you believe in me? Don't you think that I can win it? This is what I have been training for my entire life!"

My father sighs heavily. "I deeply regret encouraging you two to train. Now the consequences of my actions, of my victory are coming back to me. I have lost a daughter and now I may lose a son." He looks at me, as if he is trying to find hope for me. I don't even recognise the man that stands before me, has he been hiding everything from me? "Know this Aedan, the arena changes you. Killing changes you, fighting with kids who are the same age and younger than you, it changes you. If you come home, you won't be the same man who left District 4." He backs away to the door before the Peacekeepers can come for him. "I believe in you Aedan, believe in yourself and I will ensure you and Zoe get as much help as you can."

This is it; this is the final goodbye, perhaps forever. "I love you dad." I choke; my voice seems to be going. "Thanks, for everything."

And he's gone. Perhaps my friends will go, perhaps they won't. I don't know, I think a few of them were thinking of volunteering and now they will never be able to compete for eternal glory. Will that change everything? I hope not. But this is the start of something new.

**ZOYA 'ZOE' PAVLENKO (16)**

It was probably the worst idea to let my parents come and see me. It is as if they have drained all my happiness about getting away, from my life and I am now an empty shell. My father, high on morphling, was barely aware that goodbyes perhaps for forever were being said. And my mother? I shouldn't call her my mother the way that she has neglected and not cared for me, for the last few years. And yet she dared to show her face?

I feel this rage inside me, only William, a boy who understands me and has been my companion through everything, has been able to quell the flames of anger inside me. And now I have to face the world, face Panem, and I feel as if I haven't changed when I promised myself that I would. Oh dear, I just hope that Aedan and whoever our mentors are, get a better impression of me so that I can do my best when I get to the Capitol.

The door opens and I look up to see my mentor, the person who is now in charge of my wellbeing until the day I return home or the day I die. She is fairly young, perhaps in her early 30s. I'm trying to remember her name but since I haven't really cared much for the Games until I realised that it was my only way out, I never really bothered with it much.

She frowns at me, must they always be so judgemental. "So you are my newest protégé. I hope for your sake that you survive longer than the kid last year." she looks at me expectantly as if I am supposed to say something. How do you reply to that? "In case you weren't aware," she finally speaks again, "my name is Coral." She jerks her head towards the door. "Let's go, the train waits for no one."

I don't want to make a bad impression on her so I do as she says. It is strange to think that the last sight that I will see of District 4 is something that I am so unfamiliar with. The cameras are flashing in my face and I try to smile but I can't with so many lights. Is this what it is going to be like in the Capitol? Am I going to be completely overwhelmed by everything?

The train is even more incredible. It is like something out of a dream, sleek, beautiful and a coral blue that reminds me of the sea. Perhaps that is what it is supposed to do. The last reminder of home before whatever is going to come, I rather like it. Coral shows me to my room, we had one of the later Reapings and so we have to travel overnight before we can get to the Capitol, we are fairly far away.

"The food carriage is the next one along. You can come now if you want to, but you are free to just stay here until the Reaping Recap which Roti, the escort by the way, insists we watch." I look at her, why do I want to watch the people who I am going to face in the arena. "It'll give you a good idea of who you have to face later. Plus your can meet Aedan and Jackson, that's the other mentor." she grimaces as I take in the room, it is the most incredible place I have ever lived in. "I know, it is a lot to take in but you get used to it."

I hope so, it is pretty impressive. I don't want to seem so ridiculous and overwhelmed when I am in the spotlight.

* * *

**What did you think? Did you like it? These two are very detailed characters so I am trying not to reveal everything all at once, apologies if they then come across as rather bland. Here are some questions for you to answer, only if you want to of course, in any review you might leave:**

_**What did you think of these tributes?**_

_**Do you prefer this set of new Careers over Aries and February?**_

**And your random question for this week (I'm rather enjoying thinking up these):**

_**If you could sit at a table and have a conversation with five different fictional or real people and share a meal, who would it be and why?**_

**Until next time!**

**PenMagic xx**


	7. The Secret Keeper and The Wannabe

**HOLLA! So I was going to post this last night but then my friends decided that we should go and play basketball so I did, getting extremely worn out in the process but I had a good time. I insisted that the team I was on was called Wildcats. Don't hate on me for that, everyone is a secret High School Musical fan.**

**So there were lots of varied answers to last week's random question. Here are my five people fictional and non-fictional I would have:**

**1. William Shakespeare (I mean come on, the Bard himself?!)  
2. Richard III of England (because him and Shakespeare would be hilarious, I studied him in history and I want to know more)  
3. Agatha Christie (the Queen of Murder Mysteries...I adore this woman so much)  
4. Neville Longbottom (well come on, he is such a cool guy, killing snakes in a cardigan!)  
5. Jeanine Matthews (because I've always wanted to know why she did all the things she did in Erudite and to be able to see it from her perspective)**

**I hadn't realised until I started writing this chapter that this is the first odd-numbered district I am doing the reapings for in this story! Yay! So I hope you enjoy it, thanks go to atlaluver and Demented Kitten Queen for these tributes!**

**I also hadn't noticed that we have two Steph's in the story, that is entirely by coincidence and so don't hate on me for that, I both loved them too much to not choose them. Enjoy the chapter and yes, Steph is being deliberately mysterious!**

* * *

**STEPHANIE 'STEPH' HILGET (16)**

Reaping day, cue a massive sigh from just about everyone in the district. no one likes it, we all have to deal with it and seeing as we've only ever brought home four Victors in 63 years, there are always more streams of tears than hiccups of hope in the emotions that flow as two more children are sent to their deaths, potentially.

The view from the hill that our house is built into, is rather pleasant. I can see across a fair part of the district, the factories for processing the grain overshadows the fields that it is grown in which is far more elegant and beautiful to gaze upon than the crude factories that put people to work from the age of 16. Although today there is no sound coming from the lumps of metal, because today is Reaping Day. My name is in there five times now I think; it is bad that it is in there at all. I can't imagine what will happen if I get reaped, I have been so good at being able to hide it for this long. I don't know how to react to anyone knowing about what I have kept a secret for so long, other than to run as fast as I can. But if I am reaped, I cannot run, I cannot hide. I am exposed to the world. As long as no one recognises me who could cause me harm, then I will be fine. I just need to keep my head down.

Why am I even thinking about this anyway? The odds are sort of in my favour, I only have my name in there the minimum amount that a 16 year old can have it and there are people who will have taken tesserae so their names are in there more. I am fairly safe, well to a certain degree. I shouldn't worry myself with it.

"Steph?" I can hear my name coming from somewhere. "Earth to Steph Hilget? Are you with us?"

I turn to see Ryan staring at me from a little far away, his hands dug into the scruffy jeans he wears all of the time. I shrug with a small smile, glad to see that I am not alone on this day of all days. "Hi Ryan, I'm here just about. Just thinking, thinking about today."

He sighs and come and sits next to me as we sit on the hillside, looking over the scenery that is before us. For either of us, this could be the last time we see it. The silence is comfortable as we watch the district move towards the centre, not a twenty minute walk from where we are. The gentle breeze makes my blonde hair fall in my face slightly and I smile as I push it back, I like it when the district appears like this, in blissful harmony as if nothing is going to happen and nothing bad will happen in the future. The air is free from fog and the wispy clouds dance lazily above us, I rather like the way that the district is today.

"We should probably go down there." Ryan speaks almost silently so I only just catch it. He nods to the town centre which we can see from here, an empty space in between all the houses that contain the occupants of the smaller district 9.

He will never know the truth and it hurts to know that I probably have very little time in this place, whether that means moving on or whether it means I will be going to the Capitol. Either way, I know better than many people that peace cannot last forever and it never will. Soon something will happen, something is coming, and I can feel it. Something dangerous.

I shrug and he stands, offering me a hand. "Fine." I look around and frown slightly, there is one person missing that I'd like to make sure it at the Reaping, she does have a tendency to forget things rather easily. "Where is Caroline?"

Ryan shrugs. "Probably there already, somehow I doubt she would forget Reaping Day." I raise an eyebrow, we both know her better than that. "Okay, I'll go and check that she's left the house. Has your mother left yet?"

I shake my head, "I was going to get her on my way."

"You will be fine, won't you?" He frowns and I raise my eyebrow. "Right, you can take care of yourself, sorry." He snorts slightly and walks away. "See you later."

**DEVIL 'DELLY' JAY (13)**

Reaping Days are always the most annoying time of the year. None of the attention is on me; it is always on someone else. It needs to be on me, everything is always about me. I am the centre of District 9 and if anyone tries to take that away from me… well I can assure you it won't look very pretty.

I don't understand why so many people aren't excited about being chosen for the Games. Sure there's that part about killing other people, but I don't like to think about that, that bit isn't really important. But everyone is watching you; you get the attention of a country for a week! When is anyone ever going to get that opportunity again? Maybe when I am a little older and more experienced in fighting and surviving and stuff, because you get even more attention if you win, then I can volunteer. Volunteers from the lower districts always get much more attention than those who are just reaped because they did something different.

"Get down here Devil, we need to leave now." My mother, my dear mother who always means well except for perhaps naming me, brings my out of the thoughts of the Games.

Checking my outfit, it is fairly smart although the plaid shirt has holes in it; I race downstairs where my mother waits with my grandparents. They are the ones who have raised me, my mother was barely 19 when she had me but in their old age, it takes twice as long to make the 1 hour journey to the town square. I cannot wait to see who gets the chance, who will get the glory this year.

When we finally arrive, I race away to let my family go and find a space while I sign in. I spot my Dante in the boy's section and I wave eagerly until he spots me as I make my way over. "Hi Delly!" He is very chirpy today.

Just as I am about to say something in reply, the escort comes out and silence falls. We all know the rules, regulations and the Treaty of Treason which they seem to find the need to ready out every year, as if those who were born into the world in the last year just need to hear it. They won't even understand. I wish I was up there, doing what the escort and the mayor do, being watched by everyone. It must be marvellous to have such a prestigious position.

"Let us start with the girls." I sigh; I want to know which of the boys will be fortunate enough to be chosen. "Stephanie Hilget."

I frown, I don't recognise the name but I know she is so lucky. A scuffle comes from the front and I crane my neck to see who it is. "Mum!" A cry of a blonde girl from the 16 year old section comes as she races towards the sea of parents. She is in front of a nation and the first thing she does is look to her mother? What kind of impression is that going to give? We are all watching her, why would she embarrass herself?

"And now for the boys." I don't even realise that I am holding my breath until the silence is there and everyone is watching. "Devil Jay."

What? Did he just call me name? Does that me that I'm going into the Games? Oh my gosh! That was my name they called and I am going to the Games. I have to seem as if I am normal, as if I can do this and I am going to be just that. "Excuse me." The boys in my age group clear my path; I can tell that Dante is looking at me in horror. But this isn't about him, it is about me! Finally I will get to be famous; I will get to experience what all those people in the years before me have experienced. How exciting! As I get up on stage, I smile at the escort who looks rather bewildered that I appear so happy. He can't understand, probably never will. "If you don't mind," I ask cautiously, I don't want to get into trouble, "I would rather be called Delly."

The escort smiles and turns to the rest of District 9. "Your tributes, Stephanie Hilget and Delly Jay ladies and gentlemen!"

Silence, no one says anything, they never do. This will be my last sight of my home before I go and so I take it all in. all its flaws and perfections, I wonder what the Capitol will be like.

**STEPHANIE 'STEPH' HILGET (16)**

"What am I going to do? What do I do? I don't know how to survive! What if someone recognises me?" My incessant babble of chatter, spewing out my worries and every thought that comes into my head, comes as my mother watches me.

How will I do this? I don't even know the odds of my name being picked from that bowl but they were so small it is incomprehensible that it has even truly happened at all. "Oh Steph, you have to be brave my girl." That is all my mother can say? I know I have to be brave, I've been brave all my life and now that is all she can say? How is that going to help me?

She walks towards me and I try to return the warm embrace she now envelopes me in but I don't know if I can. Can I do anything at all? "But what if someone does show up from the past, someone I really don't want to show up?" I murmur, right now it is my biggest fear.

Mother pulls away from the hug and looks at me, fierce determination in her eyes that I haven't seen in a while. "Then you face it head on, don't try to refute the claims but rather face any and all consequences. We were bound to be found out some day, I just hoped it would not be as a result of your being reaped." I can see tears forming in the corners of her eyes, something I haven't seen in a while. "Am I to now lose a third child? Please come home Steph, for your old mother."

She really isn't old but I understand, I know. She may not be old age wise but experiences, she and I have been through too much to let it go now. All I can do is nod and try not to let the tears flow. I have made a scene already; I must try harder if I am to make an impact. "I will come home mother, I promise I will try."

"Time's up." The Peacekeeper comes and barely a word of 'I love you' can escape my lips before my mother is pushed out of the door. I don't move I barely got a proper goodbye; I was too caught up in my emotions. The door opens again and Ryan and Caroline come through the door. "You have two minutes." The voice is gruff but I don't care. They came, my real friends came to say goodbye.

"I can't believe you're going." Caroline looks almost hurt that I'm going, as if it was my choice. She bites her lip. Be kind to Delly, won't you? Please?" I frown, why wouldn't I be kind to my district partner? It's not as if I'm planning on killing my one connection to this place. "He's my next door neighbour, he's a good kid."

I nod mutely; there is the Caroline I know, selfless. "Sure, I'll see if I can't look out for him."

She smiles and Ryan moves to pull me into a hug. "Oh you clever girl, you better run and do your best." He whispers and it sends a pleasant shiver down my spine. The boy has been nothing but kind to me ever since we first met, they both have, and I am repaying their kindness by leaving them, not by my own free will of course but I am still leaving them.

"I nod. "I'll keep running until I can't run any further."

We both smile and Ryan pulls away, his hazel eyes boring into my blue ones. "Steph, there's something I need to say to you."

He pauses, about to say something again but the door flings open and the Peacekeeper comes back in. "It's time to go."

Caroline looks distraught but Ryan is shell-shocked and before I know it, I am being pulled into a fierce but passionate kiss. Wait, Ryan likes me? I…I cannot think as I melt into it. It feels so right. But he is pulled away and out of the door. I am left there standing in shock. What just happened?

**DEVIL 'DELLY' JAY (13)**

That's it. That's the last sight of District 9 and all familiarity I know. The room feels bare without Dante and Emmy, my mother and grandparents. It's the first time I've ever felt alone. I know there are people outside but I get the feeling that they won't want to talk to me.

The door opens and I see a small man in his early 40s, walk into the room. I watch the Games; I know exactly who this is. This is Cody Drew, the third District 9 Victor. He is a humble guy and always comes out to the edges of the district, where his home was before he got all that fame. How did he do it? How does he stay so calm if he has all that attention? Maybe I can learn more about how to survive the Games from him.

He smiles and offers me a hand. "You prefer Delly, don't you?" I nod, in awe of this guy who knows who I am. "Mim said you preferred it." I presume Mim is the escort. "So would I, with a name like Devil."

He sounds almost mocking, is he making fun of me? I don't quite know how to see him right now. "It's the name my mother gave me."

He nods and jerks his head towards the door. "Let's go, you will love the train that takes us to the Capitol. It is so beautiful and you get a really sweet bed to sleep in that could just swallow you right up."

He's right, that does sound awesome. It will be more money than I have ever seen in my life and I can't even begin to picture that. "Wow." I smile and bounce behind him as we leave the room.

The train station is just behind the Justice Building and I am almost blinded by the cameras. But they are here for me and me only right now. So I will give the Capitol what they want. I put on my most winning smile and wave slightly at the cameras. As I thought, they go wild and I go laugh, this is so much fun! I could do this forever! I wish I could! But soon the metal doors of the train slide open, whoa that is so cool, and I step inside.

Cody was right, this place is so cool. All the colours remind me of home and is so technical and sleek that I drop my jaw, I could never have even dreamt this and my imagination is pretty good if I may say so myself. We move past Peacekeepers and come to a corridor with five doors on the left hand side, blacked out windows on the right. "This is the carriage with our rooms. You are in this one," Cody points to the first one on the left, "and I am right next door. Do you want to see it now or do you want to go and meet Steph and Iris?"

I shrug; it would be good to meet the others as long as the conversation is about me. But I do still want to see this room. "I don't mind."

Cody releases his hand from the door knob. "Tell you what; the Reaping Recaps are in about ten minutes. We see who your opponents are as well as you get a chance to see you on screen. Do you want to take a quick peek in here and then come back to explore after the recaps?"

I nod; I will not pass on the opportunity to myself on screen. This is my first time live to the world; I want to see how I look. Obviously I know I look wonderful but I have to be sure. I nod and look to see where the others are. "That definitely. Where do we go?"

He chuckles slightly, I don't think it is in spite or at least I hope not, and points down the corridor. "It's the next carriage. Come on, Iris is going to love you."

I can tell that was with sincerity and I put on my most winning smile, it works every time as we walk into what is clearly the dining area. This is the start of something new.

* * *

**So there you have it, there are your District 9 tributes! I hope you liked this chapter, I rather enjoyed writing it! The spots for D1 female and D3 male are still open, the latter has received fewer submissions and I shall close it next chapter, on about 23rd/24th of this month. Then you are getting a double surprise as you get two in the space of a week as I am going on holiday and want to give oyu something before I go!**

**Here are a couple of questions to think about if you feel like answering them in your review:**

_**What did you think of these tributes?**_

_**Did you prefer one to the other?**_

_**Can you see your tribute (if yours is confirmed as a part of the story) allying with any of the tributes that have been written so far?**_

**And your token random question for the week:**

_**If you could have played any of the characters in The Hunger Games trilogy, regardless of age or gender, who would it be and why? **_

**You better have a good reason if you want to be Katniss or Peeta and I hope there will be a variety of answers!**

**Until next week,**

**PenMagic xx**


End file.
